05 February 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-02-05 ; Comments *John runs a competition to win pairs tickets for each of the gigs that Nirvana planned to play in the UK later in the year. *A recording of the first 90 minutes of the show is available. Tracklistings for the remainder of the show also included and marked §, details taken from Lorcan's Playlist Archive. *John's first play of Underworld with his comments now captured for the first time with the Lee Tape Sessions *Gunshot #2, recorded 04 January 1994. No known commercial release. The track 'Colour Code' not included on the available recording. *Fall #17, recorded 02 December 1993. Available on the Castle Music 6xCD box set – The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004. The tracks 'Reckoning' and 'Student' not included on the available recording. Tracklisting * File 1 begins : (4:30 news) *Man Or Astro-Man?: ‘Madness In The Streets (EP - Mission Into Chaos!)’ (One Louder) *Tarnation: ‘They Took You Away Once Again (LP - I'll Give You Something To Cry About)’ (Nuf Sed) *Gunshot: ‘Social Psychotic' (Peel Session) *Ronnie Dawson: ‘Snakeman (CD - Monkey Beat)’ (No Hit) *Swirlies: ‘Trudy (7 inch - Working Holiday (November))’ (Simple Machines Records) *Fall: 'M5' (Peel Session) # ¢ *Aphex Twin: ‘Untitled (track B4) (3xLP – Selected Ambient Works Volume II)’ (Warp Records) @''' *Pavement: ‘Gold Soundz (CD - Crooked Rain Crooked Rain)’ (Big Cat Records) *Trashwomen: ‘Space Needle (LP - Spend The Night With)’ (Estrus Records) '''@ *Headbutt: ‘Steam Engine Fragrance’(7 inch)’ (Dirter Promotions) *Gunshot: 'Mind Of A Razor' (Peel Session) *Swinghufvuds: Smells Like Teen Spirit (album - Hits And Other Samples) AMT AMTCD 2052 *In Sync + Pluto: ‘Suttees Comet (12 inch – Ratcatcher EP)’ (Irdial Discs) ¢ @''' *Fall: ‘Behind: The Counter’ (Peel Session) '''# ¢ : (JP: ‘Always the same always different as I’ve said before.’) : (5:30 news) *Steel Pole Bath Tub: ‘Slip (10 Inch - Some Cocktail Suggestions)’ (Tupelo Recording Company) : (Pop star match report - Graham Lambert from the Inspiral Carpets: Oldham V Southampton (2:1)) *Edgar Broughton Band: ‘Out Demons Out (CD - As Was)’ (Harvest) *Kenny Larkin: ‘Hello (2xLP – Azimuth)’ (Warp Records) @''' *Gunshot: ‘Lockdown’ (Peel Session) *God Is My Co Pilot: ‘My Earliest Memory (LP - Straight Not)’(Outpunk Records) *Nightblooms: ‘Hold On (7 inch – Spawning Monsters)’ (Fire Records) *Orbital: ‘Lush (Euro-Tunnel Disaster '94) (12 inch - Peel Session)’ (Internal) '''@ *Fiestas: ‘Our Anniversary (CD - Old Town Doo Wop Vol 2)’ Ace *'File 1' ends *Fall: ‘Reckoning’ (Peel Session) # ¢ *Shellac: ‘Doris (7 inch - Uranus)’ (Touch And Go) § *Gunshot: ‘Colour Code’ (Peel Session) § *Pavement: ‘Heaven Is A Truck (CD - Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain)’ (Big Cat Records) § *Underworld: ‘Surfboy (CD – Dubnobasswithmyheadman)’ (Junior Boys Own) @''' *Dolores Haze: ‘State Of Freak (Single)’ (Camp) § *Nihilist: ‘Room Of Mush (CD Single - Big Dog)’ (Big Dog Recordings) '''@ *Empire Bakuba: ‘Mbiya (CD - Poto Malili: Kinshasa Moto! Moto! Moto!)’ (Musica Nova) § *Rancid Hell Spawn: ‘The Ballad Of Bud Dwyer (CD - Axe Hero) (Wrench Records) § *Fall: ‘Student’ (Peel Session) # ¢ *Aphex Twin: ‘Untitled (Track B1) (3xLP - Selected Ambient Works Volume II)’ (Warp Records) § *Jack Scott: ‘My True Love (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock And Roll Vol 3)’ (Ace) § *¢ Tracks available on File 2 *Tracks marked #''' on '''File 3 *Tracks marked @''' on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-02-05 (incomplete) *2) 1994-01-xx-02-xx *3) best of peel vol 67 part 1 (with introductions) *4) 1994-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE211 ;Length *1) 01:33:44 *2) 01:19:51 (50:21-01:10:15) (53:21-58:29 unique) *3) 00:46:06 (00:04:54-00:20:54) (from 00:12:44 unique) *4) 1:32:40 (46:06-1:18:50) (from 1:08:14 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) From Peel Early 1994. Created from SB984, SB992, SB1002, SB1007 and SB1008 of Weatherman22's Tapes *3) From Best Of Peel Vol 67. Many thanks to Mike *4) Created from LE211 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1994 Lee Tape 211 ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) [1] *3) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector